


Playing in the Snow

by yvnwhore



Series: Agere fics [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Playing in the Snow, baby talk, little Junhee, little Sehyoon, little Yuchan, nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Yuchan takes his littles, Sehyoon and Junhee, to the park to play in the snow, however he feels himself begin to slip as well.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Lee Donghun
Series: Agere fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630093
Kudos: 43





	Playing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since the beginning of 2019 bro. Ik the ending is rushed, I tried my best.

_Tip tap tip tap_

The sounds of feet tapping towards him had Yuchan turning around. Behind him, he saw Junhee, holding a stuffie with a paci in his mouth. Immediately he knew the leader was regressed. Yuchan smiled widely at him, running towards him with arms open. He jumped into Yuchan's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy upsies!" He told him. Chan nodded and picked him up.

"What's up, baby?" He asked. Jun snuggled into Chan's shoulder as the younger boy bounced him up and down.

"S snowin outside." Junhee said. "Yoon n I wan go play!" He told him, smiling widely. Yuchan pinched one of Jun's cheeks and kissed his forehead while putting him down.

"Alright, baby, how about you and Yoon get ready while daddy gets ready?" Yuchan propositioned. Jun nodded rapidly before running the other direction, back to get Sehyoon. He found Sehyoon sitting on the floor, hands on the windowsill, watching the snow fall.

"Yoon! Daddy says we can go plays!" Junhee exclaimed. Sehyoon's eyes lit up and he stood up quickly. He stumbled towards Junhee with arms open, wrapping his arms around the latter.

"Yay!" He exclaimed. Jun grabbed his hand and lead him out toward their coat closet.

"Daddy says we cans dress selves!" Junhee smiled. Sehyoon gasped and made grabby hands at Jun. "Junnie knows yous can't n dats why m gonna help!" He said. "Now sit down, n Junnie will help wif Yoonie's cloves." Sehyoon did just as Jun asked, sitting down in front of him while the latter sorted through their winter clothes. He found a pair of gloves and clumsily pushed them onto the latter's hands. He then put on Sehyoon's scarf, wrapping it lazily around Sehyoon's neck. He then helped him slide into his coat and boots. "All dones!" Junhee said. Both he and Sehyoon giggled and raised their arms in victory.

"Ju-Junnie's tuwn." Sehyoon quietly stuttered out. Jun nodded and began getting himself dressed, starting with the gloves but when he put on one glove, he lost grip in the hand, giving him a hard time with the second glove. He huffed and threw the glove on the floor, collapsing in a fit of tears. This set off Sehyoon, who was startled by Jun's outburst. The two began crying pitifully on the floor, Junhee kicking his legs and throwing around the gloves.

"Daddy!" Junhee yelled. Chan came quickly to the call, fully dressed, unlike the two littles in front of him. He rushed to comfort the two, sitting one on each side of him and shushing them while rubbing their backs calmingly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Chan asked Jun, wiping away his tears. Jun sniffled and pointed at the gloves on the floor.

"Dey won't co-co-coop....hmph." He couldn't properly finish the words so Chan did for him.

"Cooperate?" He said. Junhee nodded. "It's alright, little prince, we'll fix it." He turned to Sehyoon. "Did Junnie's crying scare you, baby boy?" Sehyoon nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Yuchan wiped them away and placed a kiss on Sehyoon's forehead. "He's just a bit upset, little one, no need to be scared, right?" Chan asked. Sehyoon sniffled and slowly nodded, batting his tears away with his eyelashes "Now, let's get you babies ready to play." The two sat down and let Chan fix them up.

"Zip zap zip zap zing!" Jun sang as Chan zipped up the little's coat. He moved on to Sehyoon, fixing up his scarf and coat.

"Now that we're all done, we can go play in the snow!" Chan said. The two littles excitedly giggled, Jun jumping up and down.

"Yay!" He exclaimed. Sehyoon made grabby hands at Chan and little noises, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

"Da..." Sehyoon started, the words becoming hard to say. Yuchan shushed him and picked him up, putting him on his back.

"Don't force yourself, baby, I got it." Yuchan told him. Sehyoon smiled and hugged Chan tightly.

"Come on, daddy less go!" Jun said. He opened the door and quickly ran out, gasping as the cold air hit his face. "Chilly!" Chan chuckled and followed after him with Sehyoon. They walked through the snow, towards the park. Junhee tripped, letting out a small "oomf"

"Watch out, Junnie, the snow is slippery." Chan said. Jun turned to Sehyoon, dusting off his pants.

"Watch out, Yoon, slippy." Junhee told Sehyoon. Sehyoon nodded.

"Daddy, Yoonie wan walk." He said.

"You sure baby boy?" Chan said, turning his head. Sehyoon nodded and climbed down before holding on tightly to Chan's gloved hand. "Don't worry, Yoon, daddy's got ya." He said.

When they finally got to the park, Yuchan sat down on a bench and watched the two play. They made snowmen and snow angels and Sehyoon even made a snow dog.

Chan could tell they were having lots of fun. He wanted to join in and make snow angels and snowmen as well, but he knew he had to take care of the two. He wanted to be small and run around with them and be taken care of. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to them. He wouldn't.

"Daddy?" Junhee's voice pulled him out of his train of thought. The little one stood in front of him, a little heart made of snow in his hand. "Yoonie n I made dis for you." He said quietly. Yuchan smiled and took it in his hands before giving Junhee a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, angel. I love it very much!" Yuchan exclaimed. Junhee tilted his head at Chan.

"Is sumn wrong, daddy?" He asked. Yuchan looked at Junhee and smiled. He hesitantly shook his head.

"Nothin's wrong, prince." He said simply. "You go back to Yoonie, I'm jus gonna call Kwannie hyung, alright?" Junhee nodded and ran back to Sehyoon while Yuchan rang Byeongkwan. Relief flooded over him as the latter answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Byeongkwan answered. Yuchan didn't know what to say and just whimpered, feeling small and helpless.

"Um, I know you're shopping with Donghun hyung but, the hyungs wanted to play in the snow so I brought em to the park n I feel small n I don't wanna be small cause m supposed to be taking care of them-" He cut himself off as he noticed his words becoming more rudimentary. He sniffled and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. "Du-dunno what to do."

"Hey, it's alright, Channie, don't fight it. Let yourself be small, alright? Don't worry, I'll come get you guys." Byeongkwan reassured him.

"Thank you." Chan said quietly. He wiped his eyes and hung up, waiting for Byeongkwan. Junhee and Sehyoon hadn't noticed anything yet so all he had to do was play it out until Byeongkwan came to pick them up. He watched Sehyoon and Junhee build a snowman together and stopped himself from going over to play with them.

_Gotta be big and watch them.._ He thought to himself as he became antsy and began kicking his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a car pull up in the parking lot of the park. He knew it was Byeongkwan. It had to be, the car, the license plate and everything was like his. As soon as Byeongkwan stepped out, he practically felt himself shrink. _Papa_ _!_ He thought excitedly.

He could finally stop worrying now and let himself be small. It was so hard trying not to be, it was a relief to look at the older boy and just say one word.

"Papa..." He said as Byeongkwan reached him. Byeongkwan smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm here. You can be as tiny as you want, alright?" He said softly. Yuchan nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Was so scared, felt so small n didn know what to do." Chan quietly murmured.

"I know, darling. You're so strong, Channie. I'm proud of you, baby boy. Go play with the others now, I know you've been waiting to." He said. Yuchan's face lit up with excitement and he joined the other two. Byeongkwan followed along, helping them make snowmen and snow dogs and cats. Sehyoon rolled small snowballs that Junhee and Yuchan rolled into bigger ones and gave them to Byeongkwan to stack them.

By the time they were done there were five snowmen, three dogs, two cats and a bird that Byeongkwan managed to sculpt out of snow. Sehyoon plopped himself into the snow onto his back and huffed. Yuchan followed suit, exhausted from all the running around. Junhee on the other hand, was still making more snow animals.

"Tired?" Byeongkwan asked, leaning over Yuchan and Sehyoon. The two nodded and Sehyoon reached his arms out.

"Up?" He asked quietly. Byeongkwan picked him up and helped Yuchan up as well.

"Junhee, sweetheart." Byeongkwan said, grabbing the little's attention. Junhee turned around from his snow cat and nodded. "Time to go home, baby boy, alright?" Junhee pouted and slumped his shoulders.

"But... Wan more snow kitties..." He said. He sat down and crossed his arms, huffing. "Don't wan go home. I wanna play more."

"It's time to go home, darling, I'll make you hot chocolate at home, alright?" All three little's heads perked up at the two words. Junhee stood up and ran toward Byeongkwan, forgetting about his snow cat. He grabbed onto Byeongkwan's coat while Yuchan grabbed the other side and they made their way to the car.

Byeongkwan sat Yuchan and Sehyoon in the back while Junhee insisted on sitting in the front seat. Yuchan helped Sehyoon get into the car and put his seatbelt on while Byeongkwan tried to do it for them, however Yuchan wanted to do it himself. Byeongkwan helped Junhee before they head home.

It appeared that Donghun had come home from shopping just moments before them. He was in the kitchen, putting away groceries. He stopped and smiled when he noticed the three of them. Junhee ran over to him, engulfing him in a large hug. Donghun chuckled and ruffled the latter's hair.

"Have fun?" He asked. Junhee and Yuchan both nodded, however Sehyoon, who had fallen asleep in the back of the car, just rubbed his eyes and whined. "Oh, Yoonie, sweetie, are you sleepy?" Sehyoon nodded. "You want some warm milk and a nap?" Sehyoon shook his head, not answering. "No nap?" He shook his head again.

"He wants hot chocolate." Byeongkwan explained. Donghun nodded.

"Then hot chocolate it is." He said with a grin. Both Byeongkwan and Donghun helped the littles into their comfy clothes and sat them down on the couch to watch a show while they made hot chocolate. Junhee was still antsy from playing at the park, full of energy while Sehyoon was fighting sleep. So Byeongkwan suggested that he help Donghun make hot chocolate.

"Baby, are you that sleepy?" Byeongkwan asked as he helped Sehyoon into his clothes. Sehyoon's head had began nodding off, eyes slowly closing while he let Byeongkwan dress him up. He nodded slowly and rubbed his eye with a fist. "You still want your hot chocolate or you just wanna go beddy byes?"

"No sleepy, wan hot chocolate." Sehyoon slurred out. Byeongkwan smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright, bub I'll put it in your sippy cup and then it's nap time, okay?" Sehyoon nodded at the suggested.

"Channie don have to nap? Don wanna." Yuchan asked quietly from beside him, struggling to pull himself into his onesie. Byeongkwan shook his head and turned to help him.

"No, darling, but you'll have to be quiet for Yoonie, okay?" Byeongkwan asked. Yuchan nodded. He brought the two back out in their pyjamas. Junhee was already in his comfy clothes, carrying around his stuffed animal like it was his hostage.

"Look, Kwannie, Junnie got dressed all by himself!" Donghun exclaimed. Byeongkwan gasped.

"Wow! Good job, little one!" Byeongkwan praised, ruffling Junhee's hair. Junhee smiled.

"Hot chocolate is ready!" He said excitedly.

"Shhh, Yoonie's sleepy." Byeongkwan said. Junhee nodded and placed a finger over his mouth, shushing before giggling.

"Oh, Junnie can be quiet." He said.

"Good boy." Byeongkwan sat the littles down in the living room while Donghun brought their drinks over in sippy cups. Junhee wanted his in a mug however, since he was feeling a bit bigger than the others.

Yuchan cuddled into Byeongkwan as they watched Angelina Ballerina. When Sehyoon had finished half of his hot chocolate, he completely fell asleep, so Donghun carried him to his room, putting him to bed. It wasn't long before Junhee and Yuchan fell asleep as well, Junhee before Chan.

"Oh, what are are we gonna do with these babies." Byeongkwan sighed as he stood up. Donghun chuckled, moving closer to give Byeongkwan a peck.

"I'll help you out, don't worry." He said before helping Byeongkwan move them into their rooms. When they were done cleaning up, they were just as tired as the other boys.

They deserved a nap and so the two plopped themselves down on the couch and cuddled up before falling asleep themselves.


End file.
